


Work Break

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Prompts: 68 - that feel good princess?65 - such a good girl82 - so fucking prettyWatching Harry work will never not be sexy.





	Work Break

##  [ Work Break (Harry x Reader) ](https://moon-beam95.tumblr.com/post/187290351445/work-break-harry-x-reader)

Fandom: The Flash

Pairing: Harry Wells x Reader

Rating: E

Words: 901

Prompts: 68 - that feel good princess?

65 - such a good girl

82 - so fucking pretty

Harry was intoxicating. He was a gruff cocky man who lacked social invites and often got lost in his work.

But the best thing about him had got to be how he looks working, intense concentration brow creased, ignorant to the world around him. You can usually find him in one of his numerous black tanks. And thank God whoever came up with them. The way they frame his arms, you can see every flex, every vein and god you loved to sink your teeth into them. Watch how they worked, how they glistened with sweat when he picked you up and fucked you against the wall. The memories, saw your eyes glaze over and had you rubbing your thighs together as heat pooled in your stomach.

And his hands, always working, long fingers and oh so thick. It was difficult to say what you preferred.

He did a double take upon seeing you leaning against the lab door, eyes dilated and face flushed, nipple beginning to pebble through your top

He gives a small smile, always happy to see you. He beckons you closer and your heels echo as you cross to him, trying and failing to not seem too eager. An action you clearly failed in if the chuckle he gave was any indication.

You step between his legs, place your hands on his shoulders and bend slightly to kiss him. His hands roam your body as your tongues battle for dominance. He stands, frantically kissing you all the while.

He backs you up to his work table, mindful of his current project before spinning you around and bending you slowly over the table. Pressing on the small of your back. You reach out to grasp the edge of the table body quaking in anticipation. His hands run down your back, gently squeezing the globes of your ass, giving one quick spank before flipping up your skirt.

He groans at the image, bent over the table, body pressed against the cold metal resolutely staring ahead. Legs spread apart showing your lilac underwear and a growing damp patch.

“You look gorgeous Y/N”

You go to reply but all that comes out is a whimper as his hand reaches out to caress your pussy, running over the cloth, pressing his thumb against your clit. You can practically he the smirk in his voice when you jerk at the action. He removes his hand before lowering said knickers and sliding two fingers inside you. He doesn’t give you time to adjust just plasters his body across the top of yours as he moved them in hard and fast enjoying you desperately grinding back on them, relishing in your moans.

He adds another finger, thumb coming to draw circles on your clit, whispering into your ear  **“That feel good princess?”**

You let out a wall when he hits a particular spot letting out a breathy “Harry”

He whispers filth into your ear, sending you hurtling towards your orgasm. Arousal slick your thighs and if you were more aware you would be mortified at the noise that fills the room. You still, panting as your thighs clench around his hand. Your cunt pulses around his fingers, keeping him there. He places a kiss at the back of your neck.

**“Such a good girl”**

You turn your head and give a weak smile not bothering to move.

He undoes his zipper, pulling out his hard, weeping cock, not bothering to hundreds.

The sight of his cock never failed to send a thrill through you. Just mostly longer than average but oh so thick and when he slides into you the ache of the stretch just heightens everything.

One of his hands grasped his cock, the other curls around your hip. He teasingly rubs his cock up and down your cunt, coating himself in your slick. Groaning he sinks into you, no matter how many times you two do this you’re still beyond tight. Your insides grip his cock, seemingly not wanting to let him leave.

He slides in and out of you slowly, before picking up pace, your body shakes and the table underneath rattles due to the speed. Your moans and his groans fill the lab, as does the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Slowly down slightly he reaches to your waist to pull you up and flush against his body. You let out a leaning wail at the change of angle. Grinding onto him, his other hand rips your shirt open, your bra down and knees your breasts, pinching your nipples.

He then snakes said hand up to your neck pulling your face to his in a filthy kiss that when lack of air sees you need to part saliva connects you both.

You make breath ah sounds as he pounds his cock into you, hurtling to the brink of an orgasm. He slams into you one final time before exploding inside you, hot cum floods you, the feel of him sending you over the edge. You fall forwards onto the table, attempting to catch your breath and panting he places a kiss on the juncture of your neck when he withdraws.

Stepping back to tuck himself away, he admires the view you give collapsed on the table, tits heaving, nipples pressed against the cold metal surface. With your legs apart and his cum dripping down your thighs.

**“So fucking pretty.”**


End file.
